


No Honour Among Thieves

by Lillianrill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Revenge Sex, Skinny Dipping, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianrill/pseuds/Lillianrill
Summary: Vekel has help getting over Tonilia.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Tonilia (Elder Scrolls), Vekel the Man/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit content do not read if you are easily offended. Graphic sex and some bad language. If you're okay with that then please enjoy. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Ola Brightblade had been a member of the thieves guild for nine months now and on the whole she thought it was going pretty well. She had managed to make some good friends and had finally began to feel like part of a family. She was even making herself some decent coin. There was one problem though, the guild second.  
Ola had realised very early on that she was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? His flaming hair, his bright green eyes and oh my, that voice. Unfortunately it was quite obvious that Brynjolf didn't feel the same way. It was well known that he was a devout follower of Dibella and had no intention of settling down with one woman. The fact that he seemed to be able to take a quick tumble with anyone else except her was very frustrating.  
She seemed to spend much of her time seeking him out only to be told that he was busy and that they would speak later. Ola soon learned that later never came and was left increasingly unhappy about the situation.

One afternoon she found herself sitting at a table in The Flagon nursing a bottle of mead and looking thoroughly miserable. The remains of a half eaten meal were pushed to one side and she was staring blankly at the wall.  
Vekel made his way over from the bar to clear the table.  
'You finished with that?' He asked her indicating the left overs.  
'I guess'  
'Not hungry?'  
'Not really.' She replied.  
There was a short silence while he looked at her.  
'What's the problem? You feel ill?'  
'You might say that.' She said with a sigh.  
'Is it anything I can help with?'  
'Look, I just want to be left alone, okay?'  
'Fine. Just thought I'd ask.' He leaned over, picked up the plate and walked away.  
Ola hung her head in her hand and groaned inwardly. 'I'm sorry Vekel.' She called out to him without turning around. 'Please come back.'  
A moment later he reappeared with a couple of bottles. He slid one of them over the table to Ola and pulled up the chair opposite.  
'Now, what's this all about?' He asked. 'Or should I say who is this about?'  
'What makes you think it's about somebody? She replied. Feeling more than a little bit defensive.  
He smirked. 'I've been a bar tender for a long time. I know the Signs.'  
Ola looked away from him and pursed her lips in disapproval.  
'Now, let me think; who could it be?' He tapped a finger to his lips in mock concentration. 'Ahh! I think I know,' he said smiling.  
'How can you? I haven't told you anything.' She argued back.  
'Oh, there's only one person around here that makes women act like this and I've seen the way you watch him.'  
'Who?'  
'Brynjolf of course.'  
'By the nine, is it that obvious?' She cringed at the thought of her secret being so openly on display.  
Vekel shrugged his shoulders and said 'Don't worry about it, the others don't pay enough attention to notice these things.'  
'You won't tell anyone will you?' She asked nervously.  
He shook his head. 'No but there is something that you could do for me in return.'  
'Okay, what is it?'  
'I'll let you into a secret but don't repeat it to anybody.' He leaned forward so that she could hear him better as he whispered. 'Things aren't going great between Tonilia and I at the moment. I don't know what it is but she seems a bit distracted, a bit distant. I was wondering if you could keep your eyes and ears open just incase anyone says anything.'  
'I think I could do that for you.' Ola replied.  
'Okay, we have a deal then.'

It just so happened that a few nights later Ola was returning to the cistern after completing a job. As she approached the secret entrance in the grave yard she could hear muffled voices. Against her better judgement she decided that she would take cover behind a convenient bush and see what was going on.  
The voices were coming from behind the wall of the temple and she thought she could make out two people, a man and a woman. As she crouched uncomfortably in her hiding place she became aware that one of the speakers was Brynjolf. There was no mistaking that accent.  
After a few moments it became increasingly clear what was happening. There was a good deal of giggling and shushing and mumbling followed by the sound of buckles clinking and coming undone.  
As soon as Ola realised what she was witnessing she heartily regretted her decision to hide. The bush she had chosen was prickly she had cramp in her calves from squatting down and she soon noticed that she needed to use the toilet.  
The sounds behind the wall were becoming louder, moaning, groaning, gasping and cursing.  
'By the nine!' Ola thought. 'I hope they make it quick.'  
She had heard rumours of Brynjolf's prowess when it came to women and sure it was one of the mysteries that attracted her to him but she sincerely hoped that they were going to finish soon!  
Looking back she decided that she should have made a run for it and hoped that she wasn't noticed. It didn't help though that obviously Brynjolf (her Brynjolf) was entertaining another woman and she would be dammed if she left before finding out who it was! The implications of being caught spying on the guild second, not to mention the embarrassment it would cause didn't enter her head. Anyway, if he didn't want to be caught he shouldn't be at it where anyone could come along and see! Then a thought struck her. Maybe he did want to be seen! She found that revelation more than erotic and began to imagine what it would be like if it were her enjoying his company instead of whoever else it was.  
She was quickly brought back to the moment when she heard the woman squealing Brynjolf's name and then announcing her orgasm to the world.  
'Eww' thought Ola and scrunched her nose up at the image in her mind.  
It was soon followed by some stifled grunting from Brynjolf which Ola definitely wished she could unhear!  
A few minutes passed before the conversation started up again. By this time Ola was very uncomfortable and more than a little desperate to ease the increasing strain in her bladder. She tried her hardest to press herself into the shadows and hoped she was successful. Brynjolf finally emerged from the darkness and Ola waited with baited breath to see who would follow. Her mouth dropped open when she recognised the woman as Tonilia.

'Shit' thought Ola. That would explain why Vekel and Tonilia were having problems. She didn't relish the task of explaining to him what she had seen.  
At that moment though she had more pressing things to deal with; she didn't think she could make it back to the cistern in time so she used her hiding place to relieve herself. The downright indignity of it! And to top it all that damned whoring Redguard had shattered any fantasies that she might of imagined involving her and Brynjolf.  
Staggering slightly to stand up Ola finally emerged from cover. She tried to stretch the ache from her limbs and picked the pieces of shrubbery out of her hair. She was tired, dirty and and just a little bit anoyed and all she wanted was her bed. Which is what she settled for when she finally got back to the guild. She lay awake for a while listening to Cynric snoring while he slept a couple of beds away. What would she do with her newly garnered information? She didn't know but she didn't want to think about it now. She settled down under the furs hoping to find sleep but try as she might all she could think of was Brynjolf and Tonilia together. 

At some point she must have drifted off into an uneasy sleep for she awoke the next morning unrefreshed and with a banging headache. Anyone would think she had spent all night drinking.  
She pulled on her clothes from the night before but then realised that she should really go and get a bath. Cursing under her breath she made her way to The Flagon to grab something to eat. Vekel was at the cookpot stiring something that smelled delicious.  
'Yes please Vekel, I'm ravenous. And some bread too.' Perhaps a good breakfast would help her head she thought. Ola pulled up a stool at the bar and eased herself into it while Vekel dished up a bowl of stew for her.  
'Mmm, this is good.' She mumbled between mouthfuls.  
'Glad you like it.' Replied Vekel as he returned to what he was doing.  
Just then who should come in but Tonilia.  
'What happened to you last night?' Vekel asked her. 'I was waiting up for you.'  
At mention of this Ola nearly spat her food across the counter. Instead she swallowed it hastily, causing herself to choke.  
'Steady there.' Vekel warned.  
'Sorry.' Ola managed to squeeze out between coughs.  
'I thought I told you? I had some covert errands to run. No? Must have slipped my mind.' Tonilia was making her excuses.  
'Covert errands my arse.' Thought Ola. She was very nearly tempted to call Tonilia out there and then but changed her mind when she thought of Vekel. She decided to make her goodbyes and leave with the intention of speaking to him later when there was no one else around.

She found herself in the Bee and Barb begging Keerava for the use of her bath tub. It was much nicer than the one in the cistern and much more private. While she was soaking in the warm water she had the chance to think over what she was going to do. In the end she decided that she would ask Cynric's advice.  
She finally caught up with Cynric back in the cistern, he was doing target practice as usual. Ola stood and watched him for a while, appreciating how he moved his body in such a smooth, fluid way. She started thinking maybe she should forget Brynjolf and turn her attention to Cynric instead; after all he was pretty hot. Maybe she would seek him out when this business was over and done with.  
'Can we talk?' She asked him between draws of his bow.  
'Sure. What is it?'  
'I want to ask your advice.'  
'Okay.'  
Ola was unsure of where to start but eventually she said, 'I've found out something important that affects one of the guild members, do you think I should tell them?'  
'Is it about me?' Cynric smiled. 'Because if it is you should definitely tell me.'  
'It's not about you.'  
'Oh. Well, is it life threatening?'  
It might be to Brynjolf if Vekel gets his hands on him thought Ola.  
'No, not exactly.' She replied instead.  
'Probably nothing to do with us then.' Cynric said.  
'But I feel bad for them, it's not something that I would want kept secret from me.'  
'Hang on a minute.' Cynric said as he put two and two together. 'Are you talking about Brynjolf and Tonilia by any chance?.'  
'You know?' Ola sounded horrified.  
'Everybody knows. Well apart from Vekel that is. It's been going on for months. Can't see why he hasn't figured it out yet.'  
Ola was truly shocked. 'You all know and nobody has had the good grace to tell him? What sort of friends are you?'  
Cynric shrugged his shoulders. 'Actually Delvin's running a bit of a bet.'  
'I can't believe you horrible lot.' Ola scolded with a look of disapproval on her face. 'But at least that's helped me make up my mind.'

An opportunity presented itself later on that day when Ola bumped into Vekel coming out of the store room.  
'Oh. Um. Just the man I wanted to see.' She said nervously.  
Vekel looked at her expectantly. 'What?' He asked.  
Ola pushed him back into the store room and closed the door, leaning on it to prevent anyone from coming in.  
'Look.' She began. 'Remember that favour I was doing for you? Well I've found something out.'  
Vekel looked worried.  
'There's no easy way to say this and you're not going to like it, but last night when I came back I stumbled upon Tonilia and she was with Brynjolf.'  
'What do you mean with Brynjolf?' Vekel asked with confusion on his face.  
'Well you know, 'with' Brynjolf. About as close together as two people can get.' Ola watched as Vekel's eyes widened in disbelief.  
'You mean they were...?' He trailed off.  
Ola nodded, carefully watching Vekel's face as he took in the information. 'That's why you didn't see her last night; she was with him.' Ola decided not to tell Vekel how long the affair had been going on and that he was the last one to know. She could see the pain on his face and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had to. 'I'm really sorry Vekel, truly I am.' She lifted her hand and touched him on the arm, suddenly feeling the need to comfort him. Vekel sighed and rubbed his hands across his face.  
'Ola, thank you for telling me.' He said despondently. 'And thank you for being a good friend.' He looked at her then with such sadness in his eyes that she pulled him against her in a fierce hug. They stood for several moments embraced in each others arms. 'You know where to find me if you need me.' She told him sincerely.  
'I know, and thank you again.' He said as they untangled themselves from each other. Ola reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and then looked at him with a feeling of such regret that she had to turn and leave.


	2. More Than Friends

Ola made a point of stopping off in The Flagon every day to check on Vekel. She would ask him how he was and if he had had a chance to speak to Tonilia yet. The answer was always no.   
'You are going to tell her that you know aren't you?' She asked him one afternoon. Vekel shrugged but offered no response. 'What about you? Have you finally given up on Brynjolf?'  
'I guess. Not that there was ever much chance in the first place.' Ola gave a heavy sigh. 'For some reason my heart just doesn't seem to be in it anymore. Perhaps I've finally seen him for what he is.' She gave Vekel a wistful smile and he nodded in understanding.  
'Here, have this. It's on the house.' He said placing a bottle of Black Briar Reserve on the counter.  
'Thanks. I hope you'll be joining me?'  
'I think I will.' He said, grabbing another bottle. 'We deserve a drink.'  
'A toast to us then, and to happier times ahead.' Ola suggested as she knocked the bottle back.  
Vekel downed his equally as quick. 'Do you want another?' He asked.  
'Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do.'

As the afternoon wore on into early evening the collection of empty bottles grew larger. Ola now found herself comfortably merry and was giggling at something ridiculous that Vekel had said. Vekel was laughing too and Ola was pleased to finally see a smile on his face. Suddenly he sat down opposite her and took her hands in his.  
'Thank you for making me laugh.' He said to her. 'I'd almost forgotten what it was like'.  
'You're most welcome.' She replied looking at him and smiling. A moment later Vekel seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled his hands away. 'Time for another one then?' He said.  
Ola shook her head lazily. 'I think I have had quite enough for one day. I need to sober up a bit.'  
Just then Cynric appeared and his eyes widened at the impressive line of empties. 'Is this a private party or can anyone join?' He asked with a grin.   
'Pull up a stool. What can I get you?' Vekel asked him.  
'I'll have whatever she's been having.' Cynric replied nodding in Ola's direction. 'Have you two been here all afternoon?'  
'No. Not all afternoon. Just most of it.' Vekel replied.

As The Flagon began to fill up Ola realised that most of the guild members had appeared. All of them in fact, except for Brynjolf and Tonilia.  
They eventually came in together, laughing and joking about something and Ola noticed how Tonilia was hanging off Brynjolf's arm. Instead of approaching the bar they sat down at a table together and continued to talk about whatever it was they found so funny. Ola screwed her face up into a frown and looked at Vekel who was watching Tonilia, who now had her hand on Brynjolf's sleeve. Ola watched as every emotion under the sun crossed Vekel's features. Shock, hurt, anger, betrayal, she could see them all. Jumping up from her stool she grabbed Vekel by the elbow and tugged at him to follow her. 'Come on Vekel, fancy getting out of here for a bit?' She said, steering him towards the door. As they left she called over to Cynric and asked him to mind the bar. She didn't think that Brynjolf and Tonilia even noticed their departure.

Ola marched through the grave yard like a woman on a mission, dragging Vekel along behind her. 'Where are we going?' He asked her.  
'I don't know, we're just going for a walk.' She was pretty damn worked up about the whole stupid situation.   
'Well just slow down a bit will you?' He complained.   
Ola turned on him and almost shouted. 'Aren't you mad at them?'  
'Of course I am.' He replied waving his arms.  
'I wasn't about to sit there and let them flaunt themselves in front of you like that.' Ola continued. 'You need to finish it Vekel and move on or you'll be stuck in this situation forever.'  
'Well I'm sorry if I haven't lived up to your expectations. It's different for me. It's not like you and Brynjolf were ever in a relationship.' Vekel retaliated and instantly regretted it. Ola's eyes flashed dangerously and Vekel realised he had made a mistake.   
'It's not about me Vekel.' Ola said, raising her voice again. 'Im not worried about me. I'm worried about you. And I'm really sorry if I've cared too much.' Ola turned on her heel and stalked off.  
'Ola, wait, please, I'm sorry.' Vekel grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'I didn't mean that.'  
Ola stood looking at him crossly and then huffed. After a pause she said 'okay, I'm sorry too. Now, let's just get out of here.'

Ola made her way to Honeyside.   
'What's this?' Asked Vekel, more than a little surprised.  
'My house.'  
'I didn't know you had a house.'  
Ola shrugged as she turned the key in the lock. 'I did some extra jobs for the Jarl and she allowed me to buy it. I don't come here often. On my days off usually; or when I want to entertain.'  
'And by entertain you mean...'  
'Oh come on Vekel, a girls gotta live sometimes.'  
Vekel raised his eyebrows and chuckled. 'Well aren't you full of surprises. You're certainly not dull I'll give you that!'  
Ola turned to him and grinned.

Honeyside wasn't a large house by any stretch of the imagination but it was comfortable and it suited Ola's needs.  
'Would you like a tour?' She asked. 'Not much to see really. Kitchen, bedroom and down here...' She said leading the way downstairs, 'Alchemy and enchanting and a spare room.'  
'You have alchemy and enchanting tables.' Vekel shook his head in disbelief.  
'Well, I don't actually use them. Not the enchanter anyway, I don't know how. I can make a few basic potions but I'm only a beginner.' Ola shrugged. 'Oh, and come and see this; this is the best bit.' Ola went back upstairs and opened the doors in the bedroom. 'Look.'  
Vekel smiled as he took in the view. 'Wow! You have access to the lake. That means you can come and go without having to use the main gates.'   
'I know, it comes in really handy.' Ola took Vekel by the hand, 'come on,' she said pulling him down the steps.  
'Wait. Where are we going?'  
'Lets go for a quick dip.'

Having dragged Vekel down to the shore. Ola began to strip her clothes off. Vekel couldn't believe what he was seeing and stood with his mouth open in astonishment. Ola was getting completely naked in front of him without any hint of embarrassment. He stood frozen unable to take his eyes off her as his body started to involuntarily respond to the sight. He found himself staring at her full breasts and her nipples that had hardened in the night air. His gaze traveled over the softness of her curves and her smooth skin finally coming to rest on the very small patch of hair between her thighs that didn't leave much to the imagination. He suddenly realised he was staring and turned away.  
'Come on Vekel! Get your clothes off!' She called to him. 'You're not shy are you?'  
'No, but you're making me uncomfortable.' He mumbled. He didn't want her to see his very obvious reaction to her.   
He watched as she waded into the water.   
'Come on in. The water's freezing!' She laughed.  
'That's what I'm afraid of. That and the slaughterfish!'  
'Oh don't be such a girl!'  
Vekel suddenly made up his mind, against his better judgement. 'Okay, but turn around I don't want you to see me!'   
'Why? Have you got something to hide?' Ola giggled. 'And besides that's not fair. You've seen me!'  
Vekel began to discard his own clothing and off course Ola couldn't help but take a sneaky peak. She was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Vekel wasn't the most muscular man that she had seen and he certainly wasn't a warrior but that didn't stop him from looking good. His body was toned and well defined and she certainly found him pleasing to the eye.  
Ola quickly looked away as he joined her in the lake. The water was indeed freezing and it soon cured Vekel of any indecent thoughts that he may have been having.  
'Lets have a race.' Ola suggested. It will warm us up a bit. 'To the nearest island and back.'  
Vekel groaned but he didn't want Ola to think he wasn't up to the challenge so he set off, trailing in her wake.

By the time Vekel was halfway back to the main shore he was seriously out of breath. Ola had made it back and was calling for him to swim faster. He could see the look of pure enjoyment on her face as she stood waiting for him. When he finally managed to wade onto land he sank onto his hands and knees, desperate to catch his breath.  
'You win.' He puffed.  
Ola smiled and offered her hand to pull him up. Once he was on his feet she turned to run up the bank. Vekel grabbed her arm as quick as lightning.  
'Oh no you don't. You big tease.' He growled at her. 'Come here.' Whipping her round he pulled her roughly to him and placed a ferocious kiss on her lips. Ola was caught off guard but soon responded with one of her own. Cupping her face in his hands and continuing to kiss her Vekel walked her backwards until they were up against the wall of Honeyside. He then pulled her down onto the grass in the darkness. It had been a long time since Tonilia had shown him any affection and he was like a man starved. His kisses were bruising and desperate and his hands were everywhere at once. Ola clung to him fiercely, digging her nails into his arms. She hadn't realised until now that this is what she wanted but now it was happening she couldn't get enough.  
As Vekel straddled her hips he could feel how uncomfortably hard he was getting. The pressure was growing by the second and he knew he was going to have to do something about it soon.  
Ola indicated for him to move up closer and gently took him in hand. She slowly pumped his shaft making him groan with desire. Wriggling underneath him she looked up as her tongue reached out and tasted him. Vekel thought he was going to come there and then but managed to hold it together. Her tongue then began to make slow circles and sweeps of his length all the time keeping eye contact with him. Eventually she took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue continuing to massage him while her hand moved steadily at his base. Vekel was beside himself as he watched himself disappearing into her. Her mouth was so hot, wet and tight around him that he couldn't take anymore and he began thrusting into her. Her mouth covered him deliciously and he could feel his release coming. Ola kept pace with his movements perfectly, taking him in as far as she could until with an erratic shudder he spilled inside her. Vekel pumped into her with sweet abandon, filling her mouth with his seed. Ola took it without any thought and drank it down.  
Vekel hung his head as he recovered his breathing and then slowly moved so he was kneeling between Ola's legs.   
'My turn now.' He whispered.

Ola spread her legs and arched her back offering herself to him and Vekel was only too pleased to oblige. He started slowly with soft, lazy kisses but it soon became apparent that this wasn't enough for her. He could feel her pushing against him wanting more. He started to use his tongue, exploring her, eating her up and was rewarded by small groans of ecstasy. Out of all the women he had had the pleasure of doing this to he couldn't remember any of them tasting so good. She writhed underneath him with her fingers knotted in his hair, pushing him down further into her as her hips came up to meet him.  
'Don't stop, please, that feels so good.' She whispered.  
Vekel continued to use his tongue and lips to massage and suckle her bud until she was crying out for release. When it finally came his face was buried deep between her thighs. He could feel her orgasm wash over her while his tongue was still delving inside her.

Vekel finally collapsed by her side. They were both breathing raggedly.   
'What just happened?' Ola managed to ask.  
'Well...' Vekel began.  
'No. Not that. I mean what just happened between us?'  
Vekel thought for a moment before saying, 'I honestly don't know but I liked it.' He turned to Ola and smiled.


	3. The Sweetest Revenge

They eventually returned to the house as they had quickly started to get cold. Ola had found some blankets and they now sat by the kitchen fire getting warmed up. They didn't speak because words weren't necessary; they seemed content to watch each other and smile.  
Eventually Ola broke the silence. 'Are you hungry?'  
'Starving actually.'  
Ola grinned. 'I might have some bread in the cupboard or some cheese. Slim pickings I'm afraid.' Pulling the blanket around her she got up to see what she could find. She came back a few moments later carrying a plate with a hastily gathered snack.  
'Mmm, looks amazing.' Commented Vekel.  
'Got to keep your strength up you know.' Ola looked at him coyly.  
'Is that so?' He replied with raised eyebrows.

They ate the rest of the food in silence until it had all gone. Vekel got up to put the plate on the table and Ola followed him. He turned to face her and reached out to gather her in his arms. After searching her face intently for a moment he placed a slow kiss to her lips. Ola let out a soft sigh and relaxed. Vekel kissed her again, more urgent this time but not as rough as earlier. The blankets were soon forgotten as they fell to the floor and they now stood naked against each other again. Vekel embraced her tightly and lifted her easily onto the table sending things flying. He pushed her onto her back so he could see her better. Starting with his hands on her hips he then ran them up across her stomach until he reached her breasts, squeezing them gently. He wanted to kiss her all over; every last inch of her and feel her skin next to his. His hands touched and caressed her reverently like she was something precious that had to be treasured.   
Ola studied his face looking for any sign of hesitation; finding none she whispered 'come with me.' Taking him by the hand again she lead him downstairs.  
Ola had long ago discovered that making love on the enchanting table was much more exciting than doing it on the dining table. It must have been something to do with the constant stream of magical power pulsing through the thing. Sure it was a bit cramped but she was prepared to make concessions for such a pleasurable past time. She had been honest when she said she didn't know how to use the enchanter but that didn't mean it had to go to waste.  
She braced her arms and jumped up on the table, leaning back as far as she could and opening her legs wide so Vekel could see her.  
Once more he couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly lifted a finger to her mouth and begun to lick and suck it. He watched in fascination as she then pushed it into her own folds. Agonisingly slowly she continued to push in and out, occasionally returning to her mouth to taste herself and then start again. Soon her other hand joined in, flicking over her bud and teasing until it was pink and swollen.   
Vekel was fully hard again in moments and couldn't help but touch himself as he watched this most intimate of rituals. Stepping closer he pushed her hands away and lined himself up to enter her. She guided his head to her clit and rubbed herself against it rolling her hips in a slow, languid motion. She was wet and he could see in the candlelight how she coated him in her juices. Vekel couldn't remember wanting anything as bad as he wanted her in that moment. Finally she let him move so he could enter her fully. The way her lips opened around him and how his shaft disappeared into her made him groan with pent up frustration. It was all he could do to restrain himself from slamming into her. He waited for a few moments until he found his rhythm and took pleasure in watching himself hilt into her. Feeling more confident he began to make love to her in earnest. They could both feel the vibrations pulsing through the table, sending delicious shock waves right to their centers and it only served to heighten their pleasure.

'Oh fuck.' He Moaned as he continued to push into her. 'Tell me, is this what you wanted from Bryn? Is this how you imagined it would be with him?'  
'Don't Vekel, I don't want to think about him.' Ola whispered.  
'Well he and Tonilia can go to oblivion for all I care.' He replied as he started to pick up his pace and pound into her.  
Gripping her hips and pulling her onto himself Vekel continued to thrust wildly; all he wanted to do was be buried so deep within her that she begged him to stop.  
Ola was bucking up onto him now and letting out the most obscene moans he had ever heard. He watched in delight as he took her with every ounce of his strength, her legs wrapped around him pushing him deeper and her breasts bouncing furiously in front of him.  
When he finally came it was the sweetest release ever. He didn't think it was going to stop as he filled her for the second time that night. Ola cried out at the same time arching her back and shouting her pleasure to anyone who may have been listening. Vekel leaned forward and rested his weight on his elbows he lazily kissed her nipples again, making her squirm under him.  
'Stop, stop.' Ola pleaded trying to push him away. Vekel chuckled as he nipped her with his teeth. Ola begun to giggle again until she managed to squeak 'please, no more.'  
'Okay, I'll stop' he mumbled into her neck then looked up to give her a deep kiss on her mouth.  
'Mmmm' she said. 'That was good. Thank you.'  
Vekel gazed into her eyes and replied 'Brynjolf doesn't know what he's missing.'

Late morning found them still asleep in Ola's bed; a tangle of arms and legs. When Ola finally began to stir she shuffled herself closer to Vekel so she could feel the warmth of his body.  
'Good morning.' He said in a sleepy voice.  
'Mmm, good morning to you.' Ola hummed placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Vekel pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
'How are you feeling?' He enquired.  
'Tired but happy.'  
'You are?'  
'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'  
'Well, I thought you might be regretting what we did last night.'  
'Are you?'  
Vekel gave Ola a smile and stroked her hair. 'No, not at all.'  
They lay together for a while, enjoying each others company before Vekel suggested that they needed to get back to the cistern or the others would wonder where they were.  
'Do you want to come back here tonight?' Ola asked.  
'Yes. I'd like that very much.'

As Ola pulled on her guild leathers she thought about the strange turn of events that had lead to this point. At the beginning all she could think about was Brynjolf and now all she wanted was Vekel; she didn't even know at what point her feelings had changed but they had. It did cross her mind then to consider Vekel's motives. Maybe he was on the rebound, perhaps he was just after a bit of revenge sex and that was all. She left Honeyside worrying but hoping that it would all work out.

As soon as they were back in The Flagon they were met by an enraged Tonilia. Ola had never seen anyone so angry and it was apparent that she had been waiting for them. Ola was struggling to process the curses and accusations she was screaming at them.   
'You!' She spat at Ola like a snake would spit venom. 'You were with him last night.' She jabbed a finger in Vekel's direction. Ola didn't know how to answer, she was watching Tonilia's outburst in disbelief. How the woman had the nerve to be this upset was beyond her.   
'How dare you come back here after what you've done?' She hissed.  
'And just what have I supposed to have done?' Ola was trying hard to control her temper which was beginning to flare.  
'You seduced him and you slept with him. I warned you when we first met you'd have to deal with me if you went anywhere near him.' Tonilia was in Ola's face now, her eyes flashing anger and hatred. Ola couldn't contain herself any longer and said in a low voice, 'well if you hadn't been so busy fucking Brynjolf these last few months maybe you would have hung onto him for longer.' Tonilia's face contorted into a mask of rage and she lunged at Ola grabbing her hair and trying to claw her face. Ola flung her arms up to protect herself while Tonilia tried to yank her to the floor.   
Unbeknown to them a crowd had started to gather. Delvin was there making the most of it by taking a few bets.   
'What's this all about?' Asked Vipir joining the throng. Cynric chuckled, 'I think they're fighting over Vekel.'  
'Vekel?' Vipir sounded surprised.  
'Yep.'  
'Lucky bastard. I've never had two women fight over me like that.'

Ola had no doubt that she could best Tonilia in a fight; after all, she had already proven herself against Hofgrir Horse-Crusher both with her fists, and later on in the bedroom, but Tonilia was a whirlwind of arms and fingernails, scratching and slapping. Ola's best defence was to step out of the way and try to avoid the onslaught but when she realised that Tonilia wasn't going to give up she decided to change her tactics. Grabbing hold of of Tonilia's arm as it came flying towards her Ola drew her own arm back, made a fist and landed a punch on Tonilia's jaw. Tonilia's head snapped backwards and she landed hard on the floor completely stunned. Suddenly everything went deathly quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Ola's cursing as she nursed her quickly swelling hand.  
Just then Mercer and Brynjolf appeared and the crowd rapidly began to disperse. Mercer looked absolutely furious while Brynjolf just looked nervous, as if he were wishing he were somewhere else.  
'What's going on here?' Mercer asked in a growl. When no-one answered he looked to Brynjolf who shrugged his shoulders. Ola glared at Brynjolf while Vekel inspected Ola's fingers.  
'Well?' scowled Mercer.  
'Nothing I can't sort out.' Brynjolf muttered  
'Make sure you do or I will discipline the lot of you.' Mercer said glaring at everyone. 'And get her up will you.' He waved his arm in Tonilia's direction as he stalked out.

'What in Oblivion's name is going on?' Brynjolf didn't sound pleased.  
'I don't know Brynjolf; why don't you tell us?' Vekel challenged. 'It's about time we had some honesty on the matter.'   
Vekel and Brynjolf stood facing each other in some kind of silent ultimatum until Brynjolf finally gave in.  
'Alright.' He said running his hand through his hair. 'I confess. Tonilia and I have been sleeping together.' He paused, looking at Vekel. 'Is that what you wanted to hear?'  
Ola thought for a moment that Vekel was going to punch him. She could see Vekel working to control his anger but in the end he just shook his head. 'You know what Brynjolf? You can keep her for all I care.' He said and then turned towards Ola.  
'Come on, let's get that hand looked at,' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Suddenly Tonilia decided that she was going to have her say.   
'Vekel! Stop right there.' She snapped. 'Don't you dare turn your back on me. Vekel! If you leave now it's over between us. Vekel! Do you hear me?' She was beside herself by this point as she watched them walking away. Vekel and Ola didn't look back once and they could still hear her shouting as they entered the cistern.   
Vekel turned to Ola and took her hands in his.  
'Here's to us.' He said. 'And to new beginnings.'   
'To us.' Ola agreed and placed a kiss on his lips. When she looked back at him Vekel was overwhelmed by the smile on her face and the love he saw in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile back in return.  
As for Brynjolf and Tonilia, that was the end of their little affair and they never slept together again.


End file.
